Saving Grace
by maxxamiam
Summary: "My saving grace is that I love you," he whispered into her ear. / / Jake and Aria's relationship seems to be strong, but will it last when Ezra returns? Meanwhile, Spencer & Toby deal with a pregnancy scare.


Lowering his hands, he placed them on Aria's waist as he kissed her passionately. They both felt a spark when they kissed, and Aria didn't even think about Ezra once. She just focused on the present, and not the past. Her eyes were closed as she vividly imagined what Jake looked like nude. She was already dreaming of his slightly tanned complexion.

"Ar," he nearly choked as he moved his head back from her lips. "I... are you sure about this?"

Her nod seemed confident.

"What about Ezra...? I-" he began.

She cut him off with a long kiss.

As she pulled back, she whispered, "Jake, Ezra's out if the picture. It's all about you now. You're the only one I think about. He's long gone. I'm pretty sure you think about him more than I do." She chuckled at herself, and was glad to see his very cute grin.

"I love you," he whispered back, and pulled her back in. She repeated the words, and placed her hands on the hem of his shirt.

She began to pull his long-sleeved shirt over his head, and then she flung it somewhere in her bedroom once it was off. She took a moment to admire his very toned and chiseled abs. His body looked like some sort of Greek God or something. She tried not to smile too much when she stared at him shirtless.

Worries began to fill his body. He loved her, and she loved him back, but he just didn't know if she was ready, even if she said she was. Plus, he was super worried about her parents. They didn't know that he was dating their daughter, so they wouldn't be happy to see him screwing their daughter, either. He was just worried that they would walk in or something.

"Parents," he mumbled as her lips worked on his neck.

"_Jake_," she urged. "Stop worrying, they won't be home. My parents are divorced, so my mom lives somewhere else, and my dad's on a business trip. Mike is out with his friends, and probably won't be back until tomorrow. He usually crashes with a friend after a party, probably because he's too stoned to come home."

He nervously chuckled.

"I don't think this is just about my parents," she realized, as she pulled away and took a step back. "Jake, is there anything else? We don't have to do this."

"All I can think about is your past with Ezra, okay?" he confessed as he sighed. "You had a long history with him, and part of me feels like it's still not over. I love you, but I just don't know if you are fully committed to me. I don't know if your mind ever just drifts off and thinks of him."

"This is about Ezra? He and I are over," she insisted. "I love you, Jake. It's been months since Ezra and I broke up. It's over. He's probably with another woman by now. He won't be waiting around for some teenage girl, and I certainly won't be waiting around for him while I have you. I don't want anyone except you."

A rush of confidence filled him. He smiled at her, and gave her a hug. She inhaled his sweet cologne as she wrapped her arms around his bare back. Her fingers dragged against the soft skin on his back. She brushed her lips against his neck, and began to leave small kisses on his shoulders.

Aria began to pull her tank top off. She threw it so it joined Jake's shirt on the floor. Jake pulled his sweatpants downs, and kicked them off of his ankles. Aria liked what she saw: her sexy boyfriend, clad in his boxers. Her hand ran down his chest. He placed his hands back on her waist, and slowly pulled them down. He hadn't seen her in only her bra and panties ever before.

Soon enough, he saw her just like that. He was marveled by her beauty. She was just so stunning. He stepped closer to her, and kissed her lips, feeling lucky to even be with a girl as amazing as her. Every aspect of her was fantastic!

They made their way to the bed, and Jake dropped his boxers on the way there. Aria unhooked her bra and allowed Jake to slide her panties off, so both of them were left absolutely nude. Aria was stunned. He looked even better nude in person than he did in her imagination.

He grabbed a condom and put it on his member.

"I love you," he whispered one last time before sliding into her body.

She gasped as he entered her for the very first time. She had sex before, even though it was with Ezra. It wasn't as magical as this time with Jake, though. Her fingernails dug into the skin on his back as he slid in and out of her. She was trembling as he picked up his pace.

Sweat beads began to drip down Jake's body. He could feel himself heating up. He swallowed hard as he tried to keep up with her. He didn't want to mess this up. Their breaths grew heavier as they continued to go at it.

Aria could feel herself nearing. She clenched the bed sheets tightly as she orgasmed. She closed her eyes as she just let it come. He felt himself nearing by that time, anyways.

After they finished off, Aria laid down on Jake's chest. She buried her head into the crook of his neck.

"I'll remember this moment forever," she whispered.

He smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow," Toby Cavanaugh said to his girlfriend as he leaned in to kiss her. After the kiss, he said, "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Spencer told him. "Toby... I... Never mind." She breathed out nervously. She couldn't bring herself to say anything. "I love you, too, Toby."

Toby smiled at her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, with his smile fading.

"I'm fine. Now, good night," she rushed him out.

She shut the door, leaving him hanging. He decided that she was probably just in a mood today, and walked back to his truck and drove home. He decided to give her a night to relax, and check on her tomorrow to see if she cooled down.

Spencer ran her hands through her hair nervously, and backed against the wall. She fell to the floor, and tears began streaming out of her eyes. She got a hold of herself, sniffled, and walked to her bathroom upstairs. She opened the cabinet and pulled out her box of girly perfumes and other stuff. She reached into the basket and shuffled her hand around until she found the bag from the drug store. She pulled out the used pregnancy test and sobbed at it.

She his it in her perfume box so her parents wouldn't look. She knew she had to tell Toby. Spencer had tried today, but she couldn't bring herself. Fears that Toby would leave her filled her mind.

But, she knew she needed to make an executive decision.

She would tell Toby tomorrow.


End file.
